ABSTRACT ? BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE Shared Resource Leader: Madhu Mazumdar, PhD The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Biostatistics Shared Resource Facility (BSRF) members participate actively in the design of new studies in basic science, clinical, epidemiological, survey, and cancer prevention. Early involvement of the BSRF members in the research teams enables the optimal design and analysis of pilot studies, adequate assessment of measurement properties of outcomes, assistance with appropriate database development, and meta-analysis of published literature, as needed for effective planning of new research. BSRF also fosters standardized review of protocols and monitoring of safety data. Members of the BSRF engage with faculty and staff in Information Technology to develop databases using Mount Sinai's electronic Research Application Portal (eRAP), perform analysis of small and `big' data (?omics? and high-dimensional data) in their collaboration with TCI investigators, and participate in graduate education programs developed for trainees and junior faculty in cancer research. In addition to providing training on analytic aspects of projects during collaborative consult sessions, BSRF members organize an Open House (for getting to know the biostatisticians in an informal setting), BioStat Clinic (sessions where consults are provided on a walk-in basis and often some training slides are presented on topics advertised a priori) and Journal Club (where methodology used in recent publications are discussed for potential application on local projects). All collaborative, review, and training work are provided free of charge with a strong requirement for biostatisticians to be included for significant FTE on all grants and contracts as a co-investigator. Biostatisticians are also required to be co-authors if ICJME criteria are met.